pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Divine Jewel Live
is a special skill used after normal lives. When activated, the user(s) can perform another live with their Cyalume Coord already glowing. A certain scheme is followed in this live. The only known users of this skill are SHiMer, usually as a group but occasionally solo. With each Divine Jewel Live they perform, each idol recieves a jewel which is the color that corresponds with their type (E.g. Mizuki, Shion and Hikari would get a purple one for their cool type) and it also contains an entire coord inside it. This jewel can either be turned into PriTickets by Jewlie or placed inside your Cyalume Jewel Mic to power it up. Some jewels are higher ranked than others and have more power and rarer coords, which also makes them harder to obtain. The jewels can be shared between other idols. There is also a very low chance someone will obtain a Character Jewel (named by Jewlie). This jewel can be easily recognised as it will have the idol's signature written on it. This is extremely random and can even be a Character Jewel which belongs to an idol which hasn't even received her PriTicket yet. When an idol uses his/her own Character Jewel, a certain "aura" appears when they perform (kinda like Aikatsu xD). Scheme #The live is performed normally. (Dream Theater Live or normal live doesn't matter) #The stage changes to the Kami Idol Stage and Jewlie disappears (if she was performing with them) and reappears holding a Cyalume Baton. She gives it so whichever idol she has the closest bond with, which is usually Shion. #Shion places her Kami Jewel inside their mic and places it on the baton. She and the other 4 change into their SCRs while doing so. They throw it up and catch it. (This is basically the same as a Divine Idol Challenge Live) #Another live is performed using one of the PriPara OPs (random). The idol(s) perform with the Cyalume Baton. #They perform each idol's solo Making Dramas as a group. The order is Shion, Hikari, Jewlie, Chiharu and finally Mizuki. (So first is Rocking Jet Show on Air as 5 people, then Hikari's MD as 5 people and so on, 5 Making Dramas in total) #The idols grab their mics from their batons and perform an Airy Change. #Their Cyalume Coord and wings change to one which is determined by their theme color. After changing they yell "Jewel Airy!" (E.g. Shion's theme color is green, giving her emerald. She would get an emerald Cyalume Coord) #The idols fly around the stage with their respective jewel trail behind them. #They pose in the middle in this position with Chiharu and Jewlie near the back, Shion and Hikari at the very front and Mizuki in the middle, holding Jururu. (Jewlie's still there, just saying xD) #They return to their normal stage, holding a Cyalume Jewel. It is different for each of the 5 members; one might get a rarer one than the other. Performers *Mizuki Hoshizora *Shion Todo *Hikari Todo *Chiharu *Jewlie *Jururu (cameo) Jewel Airy (This area is for my own reference) *Mizuki - Sapphire *Shion - Emerald *Hikari - Amethyst *Chiharu - Aquamarine *Jewlie - Diamond Trivia *The character jewels were inspired from the arcade game. *It is unknown why Jururu is held by Mizuki at the end and not Shion. Category:Ivanly912 Category:Skill Category:Important Term Category:ParaPri 2016